


Girl Crush

by soulterror



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulterror/pseuds/soulterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>okay so this is a clexa story based on the song "girl crush" by little big town one-shot <br/>Ii know the songs meaning is a little different, but this is my take on it<br/>this was my first fan fic ever. it was posted on FF.net. desided to bring it over here <br/>anyways, i hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Crush

I got a girl crush, hate to admit it but  
I got a heart rush, ain’t slowin’ down  
I got it real bad, want everything she has  
That smile and the midnight laugh she’s givin’ you now

There it goes again. The butterflies in your stomach. You wonder when it started. Sure as soon as she entered your tent you noticed her beauty and the fire in her deep blue eyes. And it didn't take long for you to be amazed by her. She showed her strength when she killed a boy she loved, and she showed her unwavering faith in her people as she drank form a bottle that was thought to be poisoned. She even managed to get you laugh even though you where both trapped in a pauna cage. Now you stand here watching as she sits a laughs with her friends, and you know there's no stopping it. You know love is weakness, yet you cant stop the fire in you chest. You want everything that has to do with her.

I wanna taste her lips, yeah, ‘cause they taste like you  
I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume  
I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch  
Yeah, ‘cause maybe then you’d want me just as much  
I got a girl crush, I got a girl crush

You find as time goes on you get to spend more and more time with her. You may just be going over your plans for the upcoming war, yet your heart is filled with desire. You cant help it. Every time shes not looking, you look at her lips, and wonder what they would taste like, what she would taste like. You find yourself wanting to get closer to her so you can be surrounded by her smell. You may be constantly surrounded by blood, sweat, and dirt, yet she manages to smell of sky and earth. Its a smell you find yourself wanting to drown in. You look up to her face and wonder what it would be like to run your hands through her long blond hair, down her face, and all over her body. You wonder what it would be like for her to do the same. Your sure her touch would feel magic. You hope that maybe she wants you just as much.

I don’t get no sleep, I don’t get no peace  
Thinkin’ about her under your bed sheets  
The way that she’s whisperin’, the way that she’s pullin’ you in  
Lord knows I’ve tried, I can’t get her off my mind

Your tired, so tired, yet as you lay here in your bed, you find myself awake. No mater how hard you try she's always there, in your head. you dream of her smile, her face, and even what it would be like to have her under your bed sheets. You can feel her presence as she enters your tent, yet you remain in bed pretending to sleep. She goes over the plans again, whispering to herself, a head full of doubt and worry. You can help but get up and go to her. She didn't call to you, yet you cant help it, she just pulls you in. Shes worried about her people, about him, and you find yourself jealous and you lose all peace of mind. Yet that look in her eyes pulls you in once more. No matter what, shes always on your mind.

I wanna taste her lips, yeah, ‘cause they taste like you  
I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume  
I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch  
Yeah, ‘cause maybe then you’d want me just as much  
I got a girl crush

Once again the fire is burning in her eyes, and it sets your heart on fire. Shes angry at your actions and she pushing you, trying to break you, yet you cant help but desire her, to let her know you care. You call for her to come back, to let her know you trust her. She steps closer to you and you once again find your self glancing at her lips, wanting nothing more then to taste them. To run your hands through her hair. To have her desire you back. Then she gives you that look and tells you life should be about more then just surviving. That's the final pull, you cant hold back anymore. You lean in and taste her lips, breath in her sent, put your hand through her hair. Then she kisses you back, breathes you in, and runs her hand along your back. It all feels like magic.

 

I got a girl crush, hate to admit it but  
I got a heart rush, it ain’t slowin’ down

The signal for war is called, so we march off side but side. As we lead our army towards the enemy, I can see the fear in her eyes, yet I cant help but smile back at her. I don't want to admit it, for love is weakness, especially in times of war, but with her here, by my side, my heart beats with such urgency, and its not slowing down.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and let me know what you think.
> 
> Cheers


End file.
